Collide
by Lucifers Fire
Summary: Being a billionaire means you have everything you need, right? wrong Ichigo had everything he wanted but the thing that could fill the whole in his heart. Until he met a certain blue haired business man making both of their worlds collide and changing both of their lives and how would Ichigo's secret life affect their relationship Crossover: Bleach X Suicide Squad
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ichigo's life wasn't exactly hard; he was rich famous and the successor to Kurosaki Inc, a worldwide distributing company for the best electronics from home appliances to cell phones and laptops. But being rich doesn't make life any easier. Ichigo was an only child, never having any sisters or brothers. Well maybe if his parents weren't murdered in front of his eyes, one day he could have had a younger sister or brother. It broke him, seeing something like that shattered something inside him never to be put back together.

Though at least Ichigo had Yamamoto, his father's best friend, and Renji his childhood friend and who was more like a brother to him.

Now Ichigo was twenty-three, and the most wanted bachelor in Gotham city. Everyone giving him their attention and begging for his. The mayor included him in almost every event not just for his power but for his intelligent mind and the ability to make people see things his way. He was Gotham's city treasure.

And yet with all the attention he was getting he always felt alone, that something deep inside him was missing even with his friends around. Adding to that empty space inside, living two lives didn't make it easier. All the scheming, planning, fighting and keeping it a secret from the people he knew just made him feel that he wasn't worth the attention.

But such is life. As long as his city is safe he didn't mind the ache that followed and the mask he wore to hide his true emotions, and he had to use that mask again this evening.

There was a charity event this evening for a reason he didn't care to remember, there were so many at this time a year that they just blurred into one. So ofcourse the mayor had asked him to show and donate a considerable amount of money, he didn't mind the money part because he had money to last 10 lifetimes. It was meeting all these rich wannabes who just wanted to be praised for their looks or their power that was the worst part about it. He hated liars and cheaters who used people's feelings for their own amusement.

But being the city savior and having an entire sky scraper named after your family came with the responsibility to bear with the people he hated most to be around. As the Mayor put it 'showing that Gotham city is back to her glory days', that is why he holds all these events. Just to prove to the world that Gotham City wasn't the trash that they thought it was. Ichigo didn't mind what the Mayor was doing and he didn't mind donating, his problem was with the attending. There were just certain people he'd like to avoid, if not what they do to him but for his sanity.

So there he was in his walk in closet wearing his smoky black tuxedo, and trying to tame his orange hair. After a few attempts he just gave up, he actually liked it when his hair was wild. For the last touch he pulled out a velvet box from one of the drawers and opened it looking intently at his father's cufflinks. He wore them every time he went to an event, kind of like having a part of his parents with him.

His father's name was one of the most well known in all of Gotham. He was the reason the city was so successful and actually helped build most of the businesses got the love for this city from his father. This city just had a life to it that Ichigo loved. No matter how much he didn't like the upper class system was and their self-righteous, holier-then-thou attitudes, it would never change his desire to protect its people and their livelihoods.

After taking a last look at himself in the mirror he headed down to his garage choosing his Mercedes S and heading to Gotham's city hall.

He arrived there at 9:30– half an hour after the event had started. He stepped out of his car and handing the keys to the valet before heading to the large doors. He had to take a deep breath before entering, stealing himself for the bright light and glitz and glamour that was about to assault his eyes.

He got a glass of Champaign from the waiter as he entered and started greeting the guests. Actors, business men, investors, billionaires and many more where there already talking about their newest was talking with an investor from Finland who was interested in his cellular electronics and was discussing the possibility of a combined business when the Mayor approached him.

"Mr. Kurosaki it's a pleasure to have you here today." His voice was deep and yet velvety in some way, must be all the cigars he smoked. But his voice showed his emotions clearly when he spoke

"Oh, Mayor Ukitake, nice to see you." He looked into the mans tired brown eyes and felt a little calmer in this tense atmosphere that was always present at these kinds of events. People were always on edge because nobody wanted to offend anyone or it could be the downfall of their own business or fortune. So there was always this feeling of treading around on eggshells. "You know me, never would miss a chance to help anyone in need."

Mayor Jushiro Ukitake was one of the few people Ichigo actually liked in his city; he had long white hair and brown eyes and a slender body. One of the few people who actually cared about the city and the safety of its people.

"That's why you are this city's treasure," he said with a pat on the younger man's shoulder. "It's time for me to give my speech now. Enjoy your party gentlemen and Ichigo drink wisely." He finished with a soft look. He had known the boy since he was in diapers and always cared for his health.

"Thanks for caring mayor," the ginger smiled at the older man's kindness.

The mayor went up to the little stage; he approached the microphone and asked the attention of his guests by clicking a knife to his glass of Champaign.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. I'm so glad that all of you made it here today and graced us with your company. I would personally like to thank you all for the donations that you generously offered to help the mentally ill. I'm sure with these donations there will be improvement and help for those children all over the world. Also, a special thanks for Mr. Ichigo Kurosaki and Mr. Harvey Dent for your large donations." Everyone in the hall clapped for the gentlemen while they raised their glasses in regards

"And I have to say that I am very proud to be..." suddenly the big doors opened and a man entered with a big grin and blue eyes glittering with something that seemed like insanity. With his blue hair pulled back he made the biggest entering scene anyone has ever seen and that is something considering that all the guests were famous and rich and well known around the world.

He strutted to the middle of the hall keeping that grin glued on his handsome face and when he finally stopped. He clapped his hands together looking at the people around him before yelling, "the J is here and the party officially started!"

With a wink his charm was set in everyone's hearts and they all started cheering for him while the music started playing.

The blue haired man walked to the bar and ordered a drink. All the while his eyes never left a certain orange headedman.

The blue haired man's stares didn't go unnoticed by Ichigo but as he considered him a mad man he didn't give it any thought and continued his chats with a beautiful actress from Japan who was talking about her upcoming movie.

As she finished her conversation and left Ichigo felt a presence standing right behind him as if trying to scare him.

"Well, hello Mr. Jaegerjaquez pleased to make your acquaintance," the ginger said with a simple smile on his lips not giving away anything.

"Man I wanted to scare you; do you have eyes in the back of your head?" said the blue haired man while trying to get a look at the behind of the gingers head.

"No I don't have eyes at the back of my head, just sharp senses, can I help with anything?"

"Actually I think I can help you Mr. Kurosaki, apparently your drink is finished," he pointed to the empty glass in the others hand. "Care to allow me to get you another one?"

For the life of him the ginger didn't know why he considered allowing the blue haired man to get him the drink or even to talk to him. But, something told him that it wouldn't hurt to indulge the handsome man's whims for a while.

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, the founder and owner of Jaegerjaquez holding, a worldwide company with very wide specialties and ranges to many remote places. This made his presence a must in every event that happened in the city.

"Jack Daniels double," the ginger blurted while running his hand through his orange locks.

"Simple and strong, a man after my own heart," the blue haired man grinned and signaled the waiter to get their drinks

The ginger was confused at the sudden interest the grinning man in front of him was showing; they had been to a lot of parties and events in the past years but never actually had a single conversation, they even barely shared eye contact. So, this was a new development; Ichigo would have to wait to see if it was good or bad.

"From what I hear, I would be surprised to know you had one."

"That hurts my ego Mr. Kurosaki. Hearing such words from such a handsome man," he said while handing Ichigo's his drink.

Then the blue haired man did something the ginger never saw coming. He stepped really close to the other, their chests almost touching and his lips shadowing the smaller man's ear.

"Don't hurt the ego of the man who will fuck you till you lose that brilliant mind of yours."He growled low, making sure to convey everything he wanted to do to the other with his tone.

"Am I supposed to be impressed by that?" the ginger stared at him trying to hide the confusion he felt and the blush that crept to his cheeks.

"Playing hard to get, eh? Well, if there is one thing you should know about me it's that I always get what I want."

"And after all the events we had attended previously you are suddenly interested in me now? I'd have to say I'm intrigued to know the reason."

"Let's just say that I'm bored of all the incompetent people around me, and want to add some spice to my life, and what better spice to add than Gotham's berry." The blue haired man finished his sentence with a loud laugh that made people around them look at them weirdly.

The ginger shifted his weight to his other leg, trying to contain the annoyance of going through his names mockery for the millionth time.

"So you think that mocking people and making jokes about them will charm them to sleep with you? I am shocked that you get laid at all!"

"Well then, what would be your way to charm someone?" asked the blue haired man as he locked his eyes on the gingers, making him feel like he was the only thing that ever existed in the universe.

"I would make them feel like they are the best and I choose only them. I would especially let them know that they won't be a ditchable one night stand. I don't do one night stands. Now if you will excuse me I have to leave." The ginger started walking away when he felt a hand grab his wrist.

"Okay, if I took you on a date? Would that let me gain access to your sex temple?"

"What difference is that from a one night stand? I don't sleep around Mr. Jaegerjaquez."

"Please call me Grimmjow. What about 5 dates?"

"Look Grimmjow, I don't understand your sudden interest in me, nor do I really care. I said that I don't sleep around, so you either give me a justifiable reason to talk to you again or it has been a pleasure to have made your acquaintance and now I must leave." The ginger finished with a stern look in his eyes

"Okay, okay. Fine. I have been interested in you for a while now but I didn't approach you because I was sure that this was what your reaction was going to be. Now, after what I expected has happened I know that I should have approached you differently, but I had my reasons not to. So, now that you know the real reason will you grants me the pleasure of taking you on a date?" the blue haired man finished with a look that the ginger couldn't figure out, but he know the other was being sincere and these were his true feelings.

What the ginger did next, he had no idea or reason for it, but it's like his body moved on its own according and did what he felt was the right thing to do at this moment.

"Fine," replied the ginger and stepped closer to Grimmjow. So close that his shoulder was touching Grimmjow's and he could slip his card into the man's tux pocket. Whispering in his ear, "but you better sweep me off my feet, I am breaking my rules for you." Then the ginger left the hall.

Grimmjow was beyond astonished that Ichigo actually agreed to a date! And that he had stood so close to him that he could feel the other's hot breath on his skin.

"That's one feisty ginger," exclaimed Grimmjow as his eyes followed the man he had wanted for so long and had seemed so far away until now leave the room.

X_X

Hello everyone

So this is my first time writing a fanfiction. Actually my first time writing at all so please be gentle on me

The idea of this fic hit me after I got obsessed with suicide squad and I just had to write it down to stop all the ideas from jumping around in my head

So I hope you enjoy it! :D

I will try to update every couple of weeks

Special shout out to Inralak who helped me with the story and the editing

So here we go!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Grimmjow couldn't stop smiling! Not just at the fact that he talked to the person he had been interested in for years, but also that he will be going out on a date with him. The blue head had been interested in the ginger for a long time now but never did actually talk to him; he was just stalking the man from far away, watching his growing success.

He had no idea what took over him last night, but out of nowhere his body acted on its own and got him behind the ginger. Maybe it was the alcohol or the stupid movie he watched with Harley that afternoon – for some reason it was stuck in his head. He couldn't remember the movies name for the life of him but after the husband died he had a plan for his wife to get over his death by sending her letters. It was a chick flick and Harley kept on weeping about that you should tell the ones you love how you feel before you lose them. And, well, that's what he kind of did.

And now the question was where to take him for the date? He did mention sweeping him off his feet so he had to do something he's never done before.

While he showered, he ran some ideas in his mind. He thought about what he knew about the ginger as well as what places would be good for a date. He wanted it to absolutely perfect and something that the other would like.

He recalled the other saying something about keeping his personal life to himself and when the blue haired man thought about it, the other man was actually a very private person. He never gave any information about his interests or who were apart of his inner circle. The world really knew nothing about the man and Grimmjow could see that, that may never change.

At that, he now knew what the place where they could have their date without being disturbed. Finally satisfied with his choice he got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. Going into his room he picked up his phone and dialed the number of the restaurant he had in mind to make the reservations.

After he had settled everything for their date at the restaurant with the hostess on the phone, now was the important part, to call Ichigo and tell him what they will be doing tonight.

He walked to the hanger behind the door where the jacket of his tux was, he fiddled in the pockets a little till he found the business card the ginger slipped in the night before. To his surprise, the gingers private number was on the card.

Even though Grimmjow had been interested in the ginger for a long time now, he can't help it but be surprised from the mutual interest he is receiving.

He took a deep breath and dialed the numbers on his phone, trying to contain the butterflies he felt in his stomach running a riot. After the second ring of the phone the other end answered making Grimmjow almost stutter from the quick reply.

"Good morning Mr. Jaegerjaquez. Ididn't expect you to call this quick."

"What can I say; I missed hearing your voice. Wait, how did you know it's me who's calling?"

"Only a few people know this number and none of them are new to me," said the ginger, and Grimmjow could feel his smile through the phone.

"So, to what do I owe the pleasure of this phone call?"

"Actually, I was wondering if you are free this evening?" asked the blue haired man sounding a little nervous.

"What time?"

"6:00 pm."

The other end was silent for a while but there was the sound of some paper being moved around, "yeah, I have a meeting at 5:00 but I think I would be done by then. Where should we meet?"

"Can I pick you up?" asked Grimmjow hoping not to sound as silly as he thought he did.

A little giggle escaped Ichigo's lips before answering. "Yeah sure, pick me up from the main office of Kurosaki Inc. at 5:55 sharp. See you then," the ginger finished and hung up the phone line.

This was it. What Grimmjow had wanted for a long time. It was finally coming true. The chance to actually be with his crush and to know more about him. The joy of it overwhelmed him

"Who's that you are taking on a date?" A woman's voice came from behind Grimmjow startling him and pulling him out of his thoughts

"Damn it Harley, how many times have I told you not to annoy me when I'm in my room?" Said Grimmjow with a tick forming on his forehead.

"Your door was open so don't blame me," she replied while she made her way into his room and laid comfortably on his bed.

Harley Quinn the famous queen of the underworld. Her beauty was a thing out of a fairy tale but her madness made her the most badass female in the city. She could seduce almost anyone to do what she wants just by flashing a cute smile and fluttering her lashes. She was a sweet talker and could trap anyone with her words, but watch out to those that get on her bad side or they will lose their life before they know it.

"So, who is it you are taking on a date?" She asked while laying on her belly and moving her legs like a kid doodling on the floor

"None of your business, and what are you doing here I thought you were gonna spend the day with the gang?"

"It's 10am, the day hasn't even started yet; they would be sleeping till noon. You know how they are."

"Then why are you awake? Don't you need your madness sleep as you so eloquently put it?" Grimmjow teased while going through his clothes to find something to wear.

"I don't know I missed my J so I came to see you! Now stop dodging the question and tell me who your date is with."

"I don't wanna tell you alright! I don't want to jinx it, so butt out!" replied the blue haired man while putting on his black t-shirt and navy sweatpants.

"Aww, come on at least tell me if it's a boy or a girl?" the blonde asked while pouting and looking at him with her puppy eyes.

Grimmjow never could say no to her, she always had a special spot in his heart.

"A man not a boy, now get the hell out of my room I have some paperwork I must go through," the business man said while sitting on his mahogany desk at the end of his room.

"Must be someone important since you are actually taking him for a date, take care Puddin'," she finished and left the room after kissing him on his right cheek.

For what it's worth Grimmjow did want to focus on his stack of paper work – he actually didn't go to his office because he wanted no distractions – but his mind kept wandering to a certain ginger and his sensual brown eyes. Every time he went through a couple of papers he would think of Ichigo, something he said or a laugh or even an interview he did a while ago, and it would distract him, making him have to start all over again because he would read something and forget what it was.

After a while of trying to get some work done, and failing, the blue haired man gave up and huffed in annoyance while heading to the fridge looking for something to eat

He found some crappy cake Harley tried baking, the woman didn't know how to cook if her life dependent on it and yet she kept trying with all the different recipes. Well A for effort Harley! And yet Grimmjow would eat whatever she made since it made her happy. He took a bite of the weird mix of grapefruit chocolate cake and regretted it instantly. It definitely was a bad idea mixing these two things but for the sake of making Harley happy he gulped the rest in one bite to get over with it.

He looked at the clock on the wall and it read 1:28 pm, the day was moving awfully slow for his liking. Well, what better way to kill time than to watch a movie, he turned on his plasma TV searching for something to watch on Netflix, he decided on 'Transcendence'. The best way to waist some time was to watch a Johnny Depp movie.

The movie was pretty good and it even gave him some ideas to work on with nanotechnology. But, what he couldn't get out of his mind is the devastation the wife went through when she lost her husband and the lengths she went through to keep him with her as much as possible. For some reason his mind was wondering if Ichigo would do the same to him, damn romance getting into his head, that can't be a good sign.

He checked some emails on his laptop knowing that it was almost time to meet Ichigo, before deciding to get dressed, and that's when anxiety started to role in his gut.

The questions started to bang at the back of his head like a child constantly screaming, what if he didn't like the restaurant? What if he gets bored with you? What if he was trolling you?

This was getting out of hand so he decided to blast some loud Iron maiden to have something to distract him from his anxiety, he decided on 'Number of the Beast' since it's his favorite.

While singing loudly he started to get ready, trying to distract himself from his depressing thoughts. He pulled together an all-black look, with a black striped suit, a black button up shirt and a silk black tie and to finish it off he wore his Armani dress shoes. After running his fingers through his hair, trying to pull it back with no use, he left his room heading to the elevator leading to the garage.

He got into his jaguar XJ, which he had costume made to be a convertible. It wasn't the fanciest car for a multibillionaire to ride, but he always had a thing for big cats, and ever since he saw the jaguar leaping from the front of the car he decided to get it.

His trip to the Kurosaki Inc main office took about 10 minutes and he was left with ten minutes to mentally prepare himself. On the way there he almost had three accidents because he was drifting off, thinking over and over all the details of everything that could go wrong with this date while his anxiety was nagging him. But, now was the time to put up or shut up, he is Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez the founder and owner of Jaegerjaquez Holding and the most wanted person in Gotham. He just cannot be nervous. He will not be nervous. Not on this important day. He will be damned if Ichigo saw him in this state. He took off his jacket throwing it to the back seat and rolled up his shirt sleeves, he never liked jackets, always made him feel caged.

He took a deep breath, relaxing his nerves though it all went in vein when he laid his eyes on Ichigo who was just casually leaning against the building like he owned it – which he did.

In his grey suit and white button up shirt with the top two buttons open. The setting sun shone on him making his brilliant brown eyes glow even more and his hair look like a fire that would burn for all eternity. He looked like something straight out of a fairytale and Grimmjow just couldn't take the beauty.

But lucky for him his mind was working and had him move out of the car to greet Ichigo with a smile.

"Good evening Ichigo, how was your day?" said the blue haired man while walking to the other side to open the door for the younger man.

"It was a little busy but nothing I can't handle, hope yours was more exciting?" replied the ginger pushing off the wall and walking over to the car, getting in and buckling his seat belt.

"Not really, I was just thinking about… stuff, nothing major. So, ready to be swept of your feet?" Grimmjow grinned while making himself comfortable for the ride.

"Show me your best," answered Ichigo while eying Grimmjow up and loving how his all black style was a wonderful contract with his blue hair and white toned skin.

He started the car and they drove in silence for a while. The silence was starting to grate on Grimmjow's nerves so he played some Metallica, but on a low volume so not to annoy Ichigo. But to his surprise the ginger turned the volume up and was banging his head a little to the beat of 'For Whom the Bell Tolls'.

"So where are we going?" Asked the ginger while mouthing some of the song's words

"It's a surprise; we are almost there so no worries."

And like the business man said, a couple of minutes passed and they were rolling into the parking lot of a skyscraper. It wasn't far from the Kurosaki main office the ride barely took 10 minutes.

As the car rolled to a stop Grimmjow unbuckled his seat belt and got out of the car the valet just appeared reaching to open Ichigo's door. But Grimmjow signaled him to stop as he went to the other side and opened the door to the ginger by himself while tossing the keys to the valet to park the car for them.

Grimmjow noticed the smile on the ginger's face and he wondered what the other was thinking about, while the hostess came up to them to greet them.

"Good evening gentlemen, I hope you enjoy your stay at the Sky hotel and restaurant. Please follow me to the private elevator leading to the roof," said the hostess, they needed no introduction for she already knew who these two brilliant men were. She was simple and beautiful with kind eyes and a soft smile, her body slender clothed in the white dress shirt, a knee length skirt and black flats.

As they followed the hostess, walking side by side Ichigo's smile stayed in place but his eyes showed the surprise he was feeling, so far Grimmjow hadn't disappointed or triggered him to call quits on the date.

That shocked look didn't go unnoticed by Grimmjow; he looked at Ichigo in the corner of his eye, grinning his signature grin till they entered the private elevator.

"So, what are you smiling about?" asked the blue haired man now looking fully at Ichigo.

"A skyscraper roof for a first date, you definitely are raising the bar for first dates." Replied the ginger while connecting earthy brown eyes with sky blue ones.

"Well, they have one of the best restaurants in the city, a mix between oriental and European food. Plus, them having the roof as an extension to the bar and restaurant is cool. I reserved the whole place for us so that we would have some privacy without the paparazzi jumping us and you would have the privacy you like to keep." Said Grimmjow without breaking his look into those beautiful eyes

Ichigo was really impressed with all the attention the blue haired man gave to details; he definitely was up to the reputation of his intelligence. But, continuously looking into those beautiful sky blue orbs made the ginger unable to say a word.

Just as he opened his mouth to say something the elevator door opened and Grimmjow gestured Ichigo to go first. Ichigo smiled in return, stepping out of the elevator and taking in the view of the restaurant's roof.

A dance floor set in the middle with light blue banners stretching from corner to corner of the tiled floor. Several plant pots with colorful roses, tulips and some exotic plants placed strategically around the room and a bar made of cedar wood set at one end with what looked like a glass box covering the bar for its protection.

And on the opposite end, their table sat with off-white tablecloths. A single white rose sat in an elegant vase in the middle of the table, a bucket full of ice and a bottle of champagne sitting on a trolley next to their table. There was the most amazing view to the city from where their table was.

As the two males approached the table Grimmjow quickened his steps and reaching for Ichigo's chair, holding it out for him.

Ichigo had the same smile again when Grimmjow pulled his chair for him to sit in. Grimmjow couldn't take it he just had to ask!

"Ok, so I really love that smile of yours but I know that there is something behind it and I can't put my finger on it." Grimmjow said while seating himself on the other side of the table keeping his eyes glued to every movement the ginger made.

Ichigo chuckled before answering the curios business man, "to be honest I never thought you can be such a gentleman. For some reason, I expected you to ruin the evening before it began by repeating the same incident at the charity. Also, your notice to detail is astounding. I am just very impressed."

Grimmjow was in shock too, he didn't notice the things he was doing, he just wanted to impress the other even if it meant being loud and full of himself. Come on, this was his first time feeling so strongly for someone, he didn't know how to act. He really just wanted Ichigo to have the best date that he could possible give him. Though now, thinking back it felt natural to act that way around the ginger and that… well, that shocked the business man. Because he never. Ever. Acted that way around anyone, not even Harley.

But he didn't want the ginger to know that for some reason and hid the shock as soon as it appeared. "Well you did ask me to sweep you off your feet," he grinned at the business man across from him.

Ichigo contemplated the others words before turning his face serious again.

"But just so we are clear, we are not having sex tonight. And I'm saying this from the beginning so you won't assume I'm leading you on."

Grimmjow was a little annoyed and heartbroken to hear that, but he did want the ginger to be someone very special to him. Not just another one nightstand he would kick out of his bed the next morning. "I understand. We are playing by your rules, so I'm not going to argue. I remember, 5 dates, right?" And just because he couldn't help it and that he can't help but feed his own ego. "Even though I would give you the best night of your life."

Ichigo sighed as that predatory grin that he had come to know as Grimmjow's natural predator coming forward. Gosh, this man was more animal than man. He was ruthless and in the inevitable end, he would always get what he wanted. Which is why he has dominated the business world so thoroughly.

"I am sorry, Grimmjow. I just do not sleep around. I am very picky with whom I choose to be my partner. I must know that person and trust them before I give them anything more than my time." Ichigo gave him a soft apologetic smile. "As you said before, I am a very private person."

The blue haired man was shocked to see that the other was actually sorry. Did the ginger know more about his feelings then he thought he was allowing? To Grimmjow, having sex was the greatest form of love out there – even if he did sleep around a lot. Was there anything greater than that?

"It's okay, Ichigo, it's not like I just want your body," he smiled this time, genuine. "Let's just enjoy this evening together."

Ichigo nodded and was inwardly thankful that the man didn't just want to ditch him because he refused to sleep with him. It's not like he didn't want to, the man was hotter than the sun, but he wouldn't succumb to his baser instincts that just want him to jump over this table and do whatever the man wanted to do with him. He wanted to get to know the man before he did something that he regretted. He'd been broken by a person he knew too well and he won't let the same happen. He doesn't want to feel that pain again so he must be very careful before he initiates anything with someone new even if that person was as sexy as Grimmjow.

As they flipped through the menus a waitress approached them. She was a petite woman with silver blonde hair tied neatly in a high ponytail and wearing the same outfit as the hostess from before but with black and white converses instead of the flats.

"Good evening, gentlemen. Welcome to the sky hotel and bar, my name is Kristy and I'll be your waitress for the evening, are you ready to order? Or would you like that I recommend something from the Chef's Specials for you?" she was professional switching her look from Grimmjow to Ichigo, not lingering on either of them. All the while keeping her smile in place and maintaining the professional atmosphere, not making any of the men in front of her uncomfortable.

Grimmjow and Ichigo looked at each other before Grimmjow talked. "Well for me I know what I want, I'll have the spicy Thai special with egg rolls and sweet chili sauce and a beer. What about you, Ichigo?" he ordered while he handed his menu, with a thankful smile, to the waitress after she wrote down his order.

"I'll have the oriental mix with the side of rice and a sour whisky mix, thank you." Ichigo did the same as Grimmjow and handed her the menu with a thankful smile, after she left he switched his gaze back to the blue haired man in front of him.

"So, Grimmjow, tell me about yourself?" the ginger asked as he reached for the champagne bottle, pouring the bubbly liquid for the blue haired man before himself.

"Well, I'm 25 years old, as you know I'm the creator and owner of Jaegerjaquez holding. My parents died a long time ago, I can barely remember their faces. I don't have many friends. I love action movies and old school hard rock and metal, and I enjoy trying new and daring things." Replied the business man after taking a sip of his bubbly drink.

"I'm sorry to hear about your parents. I have a similar experience, they died when I was 8 years old and if it wasn't for Renji and Yamamoto I think I wouldn't have survived it." Ichigo smiled at the memory of his care taker and best friend from childhood.

"Well I'm glad they helped or I wouldn't be enjoying your company right now." The older man finished with a smile as the waitress approached them pushing a trolley containing their food and drinks.

The waitress placed the foods and drinks on the table in front of the two breathtaking men. Then she left after notifying them about the small bell at the end of the table that they can use if they need anything and the men thanked her for her service.

Grimmjow was glad that she was acting very professional and not eyeing one of them or hitting on them, ruining their evening by that. She definitely was getting a large tip.

"So, what daring things have you tried?" asked the younger man as he started eating the cone shaped meat ball.

"I tried everything from speed car racing to sky diving, I love the adrenaline rush when I'm speeding or falling freely from the sky. What about you, are you into daring and speeding?" asked the blue haired man in return while he dug his fork in the Thai noodles, he never liked the idea of chopsticks.

"Actually, I like the adrenaline rush especially in speeding cars, but I enjoy calm activities too like painting and horse riding." Replied the ginger.

As they started eating, soft music played in the background.

"So Grimmjow, I have a question and you don't have to answer if you feel like it's too personal to share with me." Said Ichigo while looking a little worried.

"Shoot," the blue haired man quick response surprised the younger man.

Grimmjow was in general an open book man; he said his thoughts bluntly and without remorse or thought to the consequence. He never sugar coated anything and, well, there was no way in hell Ichigo would know about his other life so he needn't worry about the other asking any questions to do with that.

"Was it hard growing up without your parents? I assume you didn't have someone close to you like Yamamoto was to me since you didn't mention anyone, so was it hard? And did you grow up on your own or did someone take you in?"

The older man didn't expect for him to ask that question, not because he didn't want to answer. But, it was somewhat a personal question and Ichigo asking meant that he was actually interested, right?

"No, I grew up on my own. My childhood was rough and lonely, I had to fight every single day to stay alive and I was always the center of attention to bullies because of my hair, it was like a beacon for them to attack me." Grimmjow ran his hand through his blue locks.

"Weirdly enough, the same happened to me because of my orange hair even though I was a famous kid in the city, as the heir to Kurosaki Inc. But that never stopped bullies from attacking me, and they never believed that it was my natural hair color." He frowned at the memory and the thought of those annoying kids that would not leave him alone.

"But I have to ask, how did you start Jaegerjaquez holding? Because before you, I never heard of the Jaegerjaquez name and the company kind of came to life out of nowhere." The ginger finished taking a sip of his sour whisky mix and enjoying the tingly feeling it left down his throat.

"When I reached 16 I met a man named Sōsuke Aizen in a fighting arena, he was interested in me and thought I had potential. So, he took me in and taught me everything I know about business, management and everything else. When he died 5 years ago, I was shocked to know that he left all his fortune to me in his will, that's when I decided to put what he taught me to use and started the holding." Said the older business man finishing what was left of his meal.

"Fighting arena? What kind of fighting?" asked the ginger more interested now in Grimmjow's back story.

"Cage fighting, my nickname was Blue Flames." He grinned, and ran a hand through his blue locks, showing more confidence in that moment than the ginger ever saw on him. In a way, it was both refreshing and annoying.

"That's a very interesting story Grimmjow; to be honest I never would have thought a handsome and intelligent man like you would have gone through all that hard life." Ichigo said as he put his cutlery down after finishing his delicious meal and looked straight into the captivating blue orbs in front of him.

"Are you flirting with me Mr. Kurosaki?" asked the older man looking deep into the ethereal eyes in front of him that bore into his very soul.

"Would that annoy you, Mr. Jaegerjaquez?" answered the ginger as mischief tinged his voice and his eyes hinted with playfulness.

The blue haired man couldn't stand the intensity of that. His fingers twitched with the need to touch that beautiful skin and those kissable plump lips. But he held himself back, too afraid to do something wrong and ruin the wonderful evening they were having so far. The older business man came up with a plan that would get him what he wanted and not a punch in the face.

"Did you enjoy your meal Ichigo?" he asked without breaking his gaze with that man he had a crush on, he hoped that one day it wouldn't be one-sided.

"Actually, I did. Never tried something so exotic and wonderful before, what about you?" replied the ginger finally looking away since his heart sounded like drums in his ears.

"It was quite good. For a mixed restaurant, they do make the perfect food without mixing up the ingredients." Then the blue haired man got up from his chair standing in front of the ginger and extended his hand.

"Now that we are done eating. How about a dance?" the ginger must have not seen that coming because his features showed the shock he felt, and yet his body moved involuntarily and placed his hand in the others and walked side by side till they reached the dance floor.

Grimmjow's right hand intertwined with the gingers left and his other hand was positioned carefully on the younger man's waist not wanting to provoke him, while the ginger placed his right hand on the other's shoulder.

They started moving to the rhythm of the slow soft music, with a little distance between them. But as they twirled and moved around the dance stage their eyes met again with the same intensity as before if not more.

Grimmjow lost track of time or how many songs have ended while he had the ginger in his arms, but those ethereal eyes made him feel a fire burn in his chest that no one could tame but this amazingly beautiful man who stood in front of him

"I must say Grimmjow; I had my doubts about this evening. I didn't expect to enjoy myself with you or to learn an entire new side of you that I'm sure many people didn't know existed." The ginger smiled that same smile from before and Grimmjow's heart was doing all kinds of flips.

"Well, you did ask me to sweep you off your feet and I think I did a good job of it." Grimmjow said trying to hide how nervous he actually was with his cocky answer.

Gosh this ginger was making him do and feel things that never existed in his vocabulary before or in his life.

The song ended and with each new song that passed they were getting closer inch by inch still keeping their eyes locked like it was a staring contest, but with lots of intimacy and emotion.

Their chests were touching and Grimmjow could feel Ichigo's breath on his skin and his scent so intoxicating it almost fried his brain. The younger man's thumb kept drawing circles on Grimmjow's skin as they moved, like he was contemplating an idea or in deep thought. It must be a nervous habit of his.

And as an answer to Grimmjow's thoughts the gingers face became closer to his. Ichigo's eyes slowly slid shut, their lips almost touching. Grimmjow could feel the others breath on his lips, his heart rate increased and he stopped breathing.

And just before they did touch the ginger stopped and opened his eyes, looking deep into Grimmjow's eyes as if looking for an answer in those magnificently blue orbs.

Grimmjow was in shock. He was sure the ginger was going to kiss him – their lips were practically touching and yet, he stopped right before they got to the good part. The older man couldn't take it anymore and had to take the matter into his own hands.

He crashed his lips to the younger's, not caring what would happen, wrapping his arms around the gingers form. He felt Ichigo's lips form a smile before they started kissing back and wrapping his arms around the blue haired man's waist.

Ichigo was teasing Grimmjow on purpose! He knew that this would drive the older business man crazy and wanted to see his reaction and just like a charm it worked exactly like he intended it to.

Grimmjow wouldn't let that slide; he tightened his hold on Ichigo while biting down the other's lower lip making a beautiful moan escape those plump tasteful lips.

Ichigo gave in to the kiss, completely enjoying the body heat of the older man. The other was taking too long and he had to deepen their kiss even more or he'd lose his mind in this suspense. He licked Grimmjow's lips asking for entrance which the blue haired man gave happily.

Their tongues danced as if they were made for each other, they explored every nock of each other's mouths. Grimmjow loved Ichigo's taste, it was so exotic and sensual and the fact that he was actually getting to know what he tasted like was sending shots of excitement to his crotch.

Grimmjow wasn't the only one getting all sorts of nasty ideas, he could feel the ginger's bulge on his thigh; maybe the night was going to end the way he wanted it to anyway.

And as Grimmjow's hand went down to Ichigo's thighs the other's hand went up Grimmjow's shirt, the air around them getting hotter.

And then the most hateful thing ever happened, Ichigo's phone that was on their table rang and he instantly broke his hold on the other man, running to his phone. It must be his private phone.

Grimmjow couldn't believe how fast things moved his head was spinning, if he knew the one calling he would have killed him on the spot.

"Yes? … What? … When? Fine I'm coming." Grimmjow heard the ginger say through the phone before the other turned off the screen and looked at him "I'm sorry Grimmjow, there is an emergency and I have to leave." The ginger huffed before apologizing to the blue haired man who genuinely looked sad.

"What? You are leaving now? But we were…." Ichigo couldn't believe it when he saw the blush forming on the older man's cheeks.

With that sad look in the older man's eyes and his sighing, Ichigo felt his heart shatter – as much of a brute the business man was in his daily life and dealing with his business partners – he was a child in need of his soft blanket which was in this case, Ichigo.

"Don't worry, so far you are going on the right track, so we will have other chances to do this again. Thank you so much for the evening and everything; I'll call you soon to arrange something for us to do, see you soon." Ichigo apologized and placed a soft kiss on Grimmjow's cheek before heading to the elevator.

And just to make the night worse for the business man, his phone buzzed in his pocket and just as he pressed the answer button he heard Harleys voice screaming.

"J, where are you? Boomerang is hurt! Come now!"

Grimmjow's heart clenched, it seemed his lucky star must have died.

X_X

Hello again!

Well here is the second chapter with a romantic date for Grimmjow and Ichigo

Hope that you like it and please tell me what you think 3


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

He didn't know how those lips were on his and sucking the life out of them but they suddenly were. Grimmjow pushed Ichigo to the wall while he held the ginger's bottom lip between his.

Grimmjow's hands traced Ichigo's body from his neck to his shoulders, his masculine abs to finally his thighs. He dug his nails into the gingers thighs while he kissed along his firm jaw line to his ear and whispered the orange head's name in a lustful voice full of demand and need.

Ichigo couldn't help but tremble and comply to whatever Grimmjow told him to do. Just having Grimmjow's strong arms wrapped around his body while their erections rubbed together, giving them both the sweet friction that made him go haywire. Unable to breathe or even sound simple words. All he could do was moan and give in to his desires.

Grimmjow bit Ichigo's neck while rolling his hips making the ginger moan loudly. That moan was so lustful it made the hair on Grimmjow's neck stand. That was when the older man's patience ran out and he couldn't wait any longer. He grabbed Ichigo's legs and wrapped them around his waist then took him to the bed while he sucked on the same area he bit a few moments ago.

Once he laid Ichigo on the bed his hand instantly found its way to Ichigo's erection, he wrapped his experienced fingers around it holding tightly while he stroked the hardened flesh, and his sinful lips left light kisses all over Ichigo's chest.

Ichigo couldn't help but lean into the touch, to moan and whimper while Grimmjow kept touching him in ways he didn't even know were possible. He kept calling Grimmjow's name, asking for more and the blue haired man couldn't do anything but comply.

Grimmjow went back to kissing Ichigo's lips while moving his fingers around the gingers twitching hole. Ichigo lifted his hips slightly to give the other more room and their eyes connected, for a second Ichigo couldn't breathe, looking at those eyes always made him forget everything around him.

The blue haired man kissed Ichigo's lips while he pushed two fingers into Ichigo's entrance. Ichigo felt his breath hitch as Grimmjow scissored and stretched his tight heat, he closed his glazed brown eyes from the pleasure he was feeling.

Ichigo whispered the blue haired man's name over and over, with that and the moans that came from the ginger's mouth Grimmjow's desire reached its peak and he couldn't wait anymore. He pulled out his fingers and positioned his member at Ichigo's entrance, looking at his eyes one more time before pushing his full length into the gingers tight heat and hitting his prostate making the ginger scream. Ichigo gripped the sheets beneath him, almost tearing them.

Grimmjow continued to enter the ginger at a brutal speed, unable to slow down, it just felt too damn good to stop. He hit the orange head's prostate with every single thrust and Ichigo couldn't take it anymore. The way the blue haired man was fucking him senseless, while he held his hips in a firm grip and gazed sensually into his eyes made him lose his mind.

And when he was almost done. When he felt his orgasm hitting him as he called Grimmjow's name one more time he woke up, with his boxers wet from his release and his body covered in sweat.

That was the first time Ichigo ever dreamt about anyone who wasn't his parents, and to dream about someone in that sexual way, it was a huge surprise. He laid back down as he tried to catch his breath, turning his head he read 3:00 am on his clock. He really needed to sleep, especially after the night he went through.

Renji got hurt and is in a critical condition after he tried to capture one of the suicide squad members, that was why he had to cut his date short with Grimmjow.

Images from his dream came into his head and his heart started beating hard again, and his once flaccid erection was now half hard. Suddenly his phone rang and to his amusement it was Grimmjow calling him, he answered after one ring.

"You are following me everywhere you know that?" Ichigo giggled after saying that sentence, this made Grimmjow smile.

"Ichigo! I didn't expect you to be awake at this time. I couldn't sleep, I had a really rough night and I thought I would see if you were awake. Wait, what do you mean following you?" asked the blue haired man after he registered what the younger man had said.

"Never mind, what happened that you couldn't sleep?" Ichigo asked just to change the subject.

Grimmjow sighed before he answered, "my friend is really sick and I'm worried he might not make it. He is an idiot who only cares about money and girls, but we have been friends for too long and I think my life will be boring without him." the blue haired man finished with worry evident in his voice.

"I'm sorry to hear that, I can't sleep either. I had a really weird dream that woke me up and I don't think I will be able to sleep after that." the younger man said trying to distract the man from the sad subject.

"How about we go for a walk since we both can't sleep?" Grimmjow regretted blurting out the first thing that came to his mind, and yet if the ginger did say yes that wouldn't be so bad, would it?

"You do realize it's three in the morning, right?" Ichigo smiled at the spontaneous idea.

"That makes it all the better, no one will be around to see us together and you will have the privacy you want." the blue haired man pushed hopping the ginger would just roll with the idea.

There was silence for a few seconds before Ichigo replied, "Fine. Where should we meet? Oh, and I'm bringing some beer with me." Said the ginger knowing he was going to need a drink with all the craziness that's happened in his life the past few days.

"Cool, I'll bring the limes. Let's meet at the surfing store next to the beach. I know a secluded area around there." Grimmjow said and couldn't contain the happiness he felt for resuming the night that had got cut short.

"See you there in thirty minutes." Ichigo hung up the phone as he got out of bed and stretched his tired muscles.

"Wow I've never seen you so into someone that you will meet them twice in one day, plus have a dream about them." a feminine voice sounded in the darkness of his room and chills creeped down Ichigo's back for he knew who it was.

"Rukia! What are you doing here, and how did you know about my dream?" Ichigo fumed at the knowledge that his raven haired friend knew about his embarrassing dream.

"I went to check on Renji and you were talking in your sleep and it got me worried that it might be another nightmare. But, to my surprise, it was a dream and you were calling Grimmjow's name repeatedly. Don't get mad I was just leaving when you woke up and got that phone call." The short woman stood at the open door of the room supporting herself on the door frame and looking really amused.

"Seriously? I was calling his name?" Ichigo asked and ran a hand through his hair trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Yep and more than one time too. You're going to meet him now, aren't you?" asked the short woman, keeping her eyes fixed on the ginger's expression

"Yeah, I am. For some reason, I can't get him out of my head. Plus, I can't sleep so I might as well make the best of it." replied Ichigo with a sheepish grin.

"Well then, enjoy your date. I'm going back to sleep." Rukia said and left the room, leaving Ichigo with his thoughts.

Rukia was actually happy for him, after what he went through he deserves to be with someone who will make him happy.

She met Ichigo in collage they were taking some classes together. It was Ichigo that introduced her to Renji and the red head fell for her on the spot, they have been together ever since.

The three of them are more like family and would die for each other.

Ichigo went to his walk in closet looking for something to wear. Looking around he decided on a khaki blue shorts and a black shirt, and a change of underwear was a must. He stood in front of the mirror taming his hair a little before leaving his room, to the kitchen and then down to the garage. He got into his car and drove to where they decided to meet. He reached there in fifteen minutes and had about ten minutes till Grimmjow would arrive. So he laid on the front hood of the car looking at the stars when his mind started to wander to images of his dream again, it was so intense and real, and just thinking about it made him get hard again.

"Don't tell me you are daydreaming about me." Grimmjow said from behind the ginger.

"What the hell?! Grimmjow?! Why the hell did you sneak up on me like that?" yelled Ichigo feeling a little sad for the beautiful images had left his head.

"Well you looked cute all caught up in your thoughts and gazing at the stars, and my heart couldn't take it so I had to change that." He replied and sneaked a kiss on Ichigo's cheek making him blush.

"At least you're on time, so where are we hea…" Ichigo couldn't speak anymore when he looked at Grimmjow, in his black shorts and tank top showing his finely defined muscles with his hair up and that grin of his. Ichigo felt his heart skip a beat.

"What? Panther got your tongue?" Grimmjow laughed loudly before he continued, "Well, we are heading to one of my favorite places. It's not that far from here, so just follow me, and you better not have forgot the beer." The blue haired man finished and jumped from the paved road to the soft sand beneath.

Ichigo stood up shaking his head trying to focus and get rid of the blush on his cheeks; he grabbed the beer and followed Grimmjow to the forest next to them.

"So, you couldn't sleep and you decided to call me from all the people you know?" Ichigo asked after he caught up with the older business man.

"I don't have a lot of friends. The ones I have are idjits and would tell me to get over it and go to bed. And, you know… I've had a crush on you for years, and after that amazing date we had that was cut short, I couldn't stop thinking about you. So I thought, what the hell? I'll give it a shot." Grimmjow replied honestly

"Years? How long exactly did you have a crush on me?" the ginger asked shocked at the fact.

"I'm not sure, but maybe about seven or eight years? Ever since I saw you on TV in your first conference talking about your company. You caught my attention and I was never able to get you off my mind," the blue haired man replied rubbing the back of his neck.

The ginger couldn't help it but his eyes were wide open in shock and disbelief that this gorgeous guy has had feelings for him for such a long time. Even if the man had liked him for so long what genuinely annoyed him was that he never actually tried to talk to him until two days ago.

"Well, at least you got the balls to finally talk to me. Who would have known that one of the world-wide-known-names, a guy who hold stocks all over the world, is actually a shy teenage boy." Ichigo teased, laughing at what he said, punching Grimmjow on his shoulder playfully.

Grimmjow glared at him, it wasn't that he didn't have the balls but his life is a constant of crazy and unexpected, how could he keep a relationship in that kind of life? Even though he was annoyed deep down he was happy to see Ichigo smile, it was a wonderful difference from that scowl that was always fixated on his face like he was born with it.

"Come on, we are almost there," Grimmjow said increasing his speed.

They walked for a couple more minutes before stepping into the beach again, but it was way more beautiful than the one they had just walked through.

It was smaller but the water was clear and calm, barely touching the shore with trees surrounding the area. The sand looked soft and clean. It was truly a beautiful sight and the moon gave it a magical touch, this just made it perfect with the sound of the ocean waves coming up the shore.

"This is my run away area; whenever I feel tired or need to be alone I come here and lay on the sand for hours listening to the sea." The blue haired man said, taking in the view.

No matter how many times he came here it always felt like it was for the first time.

Ichigo looked at the older man and smiled, then turned his gaze to that beautiful view in front of him.

"Grimm, this place is amazing; it's so calm and beautiful. Thank you for bringing me here." Ichigo said while taking off his shoes and stepping into the sand, enjoying the tingly feeling that came from the cold touch.

Grimmjow followed, taking his shoes off as he walked up to the shore line. He pulled the blanket from his backpack and laid it on the ground, calling Ichigo to follow.

They sat next to each other, shoulders barely touching. Ichigo grabbed two cans of beer and handed one to Grimmjow before he opened his own. Grimmjow pushed a slice of lime in his beer can and did the same to the ginger's.

"So, what was that weird dream that woke you up?" Ichigo blushed as he remembered the dream and couldn't look Grimmjow in the eye, nor could he answer the man's question.

"A blush, Ichigo? It must have been a good dream. You have to tell me now." Grimmjow said looking fully at the man with all the interest in the world.

"Um… well… the dream was about you!" replied the ginger looking anywhere but the man next to him.

"About me? So? I bet a lot of people dream about me, I mean have you seen me?" Grimmjow chuckled and flashed his famous grin while Ichigo scowled at him.

"But wait, you said it's a weird dream and I don't think dreaming about me is all that weird, so something is missing. What was the dream about again?" the blue haired man felt his curiosity fly to the sky, he just wanted to know so badly.

"Why are you asking me all these questions? I don't want to answer, so change the subject." Ichigo yelled and folded his hands across his chest and he tuned his head to face the opposite direction.

"You have piqued my interest mister and you are going to tell me, either the easy way or the hard way, it's your choice" The ginger was shocked to hear that same demanding voice again, the same one he heard in his dream. He was thrilled yet nervous. He was torn, part of him wanted to go with his instinct and make his dream a reality but so much more wild. The other part wanted him to take things slow, too scared to get hurt again. So, he went with the latter option and took the man up on his threat.

"Give me your best shot. You don't even scare me," Ichigo said, his eyes fierce as he stared directly into Grimmjow's eyes.

As soon as Ichigo finished his sentence the blue haired man jumped him pinning him to the ground while holding his hands above his head, stopping the ginger from any movement.

"What the hell are you doing? Let me go!" Ichigo demanded trying to get out of Grimmjow's tight grip.

"You have two options, either tell me your dream and we cut this short or I will make you wish you told me with all the things I will do to you." Grimmjow finished, looking at the beautiful body beneath him and back in into Ichigo's eyes with an intense look. Ichigo couldn't help but gulp at the way the blue haired man was looking at him, he couldn't find anything to say, so he adverted his eyes away from the blue haired man.

Grimmjow took that as an answer and attacked the gingers neck like it's his prey and sucked on it so hard making Ichigo moan.

"Stop it Grimm, please." Ichigo pleaded, this is not how he wanted things to go between them. Then an image of a black haired man flashed in his mind this made cold sweat role of his forehead.

Grimmjow ran his tongue on the area he sucked "Why does it sound like you don't want me to stop? I can hear the lust in your voice so clear." Grimmjow growled more than he spoke and he enjoyed dominating the ginger.

Ichigo tried to move again, trying to get out of the blue haired man's tight grip "I said let me go or you will never see me again."

Grimmjow was shocked to hear that threat. As much as he wanted to take the ginger right then and there, he didn't want to lose the chance to be close to him after all these years of waiting, so he complied to the ginger's demand. "Fine, I will, but you will have to tell me your dream."

"Fine, just get off me." Ichigo complied wanting the heaviness on his heart to leave

Grimmjow let go of Ichigo's hands and got off him, allowing Ichigo to sit straight and take a couple of breaths. The blue haired man looked at him silently asking for the answer.

"In my dream we were having sex, wild sex at that, and you kind of jumped me the same way you did a couple of minutes ago. And it's weird because I've never dreamt of anyone in the first place except my parents and to have a sex dream about you confused me." Ichigo talked about his dream as he kept his gaze straight on the sea and when he finished he took a deep breath, he closed his eyes as he slowly let the breath go. He just hoped that the other would not laugh at him.

To say Grimmjow was shocked was an understatement, he was mentally smiling. It was obvious that Ichigo was not only mentally attracted to him but physically too and that idea sent sparks to his dick. As much as he wanted to make that ginger moan under him, he just couldn't do that with the look the ginger had on his face and the fear he saw in his eyes when he pinned him just moments ago.

When Ichigo didn't hear a reply from the older man he looked at him confused at the silence that fell between them. Not hearing a reply that was either positive or negative, was making him nervous.

"Aren't you going to say something?" asked Ichigo looking for some kind of emotion on the business man's face.

"I'm still processing the fact that you are attracted to me physically, but why did you threaten me in that harsh way if that's actually what you want?" Grimmjow asked, his eyes looked like he was in deep thought.

The ginger didn't expect that question and was ashamed to tell Grimmjow about his history.

"Ichigo, I'm sorry that I jumped you like that, I wouldn't have done it if I knew it would annoy you. Please, I want you to trust me and know that you can talk to me about anything," the blue haired man assured the ginger and put a hand on his shoulder, trying to make him feel more comfortable.

Ichigo took a deep breath before looking at Grimmjow. "My ex-boyfriend, he was an amazing guy, smart, intelligent and very handsome. He was my first and I wanted to take it slow. I still remember the first time we met like it was yesterday. He had some partners before so he was more experienced and loved trying new extreme things. The first time we had sex was magical, he was sweet and gentle but after some months he started getting more rough and wanted to try more extreme things and when I told him I wasn't ready for that he tied me to the bed, hit me with whips and almost raped me. If it wasn't for his sister coming to his house that night I would have been ruined for life." The ginger replied his voice cracking up at the awful memory.

"I still have a scar on my left side from that night." Ichigo said as he lifted his shirt to show Grimmjow the scar. It was long and went from the side of his chest to his left thigh.

Grimmjow stayed silent, he couldn't find the words to say, but his eyes were fixed on his crush. He understood what Ichigo went through and he started to feel anger boil inside him for the guy who tried to take advantage of the kind man in front of him.

"Can I touch you Ichigo? I promise I won't hurt you." The ginger looked into Grimmjow's eyes and saw the sincere feeling behind his words so he nodded in agreement.

At that Grimmjow wrapped his arms around Ichigo and held him tight. He ran a hand through his bright orange hair and tried to make him relax. For some unknown reason Ichigo felt safe in his arms and held on to him tightly wrapping his arms around the other's waist.

They had no idea how long they stayed like that, neither of them wanting to move as they enjoyed each other's body heat.

After what felt like forever Ichigo pulled back a little and ever so gently pressed his lips to Grimmjow's and the other man happily returned the kiss.

"Come on, lay next to me." Ichigo said as he laid himself down and opened his arms to invite the other into his embrace. The older man happily complied and fell into the embrace gazing into the gingers eyes with a small smile on his face.

"I promise you Ichigo, I won't ever hurt or make you do anything you don't want to, you can trust me." Grimmjow finished while brushing some stands of hair from the gingers face.

All the ginger could do was hold him tightly not wanting to move.

Ichigo looked into the blue haired man's engaging eye's again and he just felt that he should get more of the weight off his heavy heart "Grimmjow, for some reason I'm attracted to you in ways my mind can't comprehend and I can't stop thinking about you. I am a little hard to deal with but I care a lot for the people around me. I want you to stay around, even though I know nothing about you, and this scares the hell out of me because all the people in my life right now I have known for years. And yet I'm giving you my trust to stay in my life, don't make me regret it." Grimmjow was more than happy to promise him that and to seal the promise he kissed the other man deeply.

They lay on the beach gazing at the starts, Grimmjow stealing kisses every now and then till they finally dozed off in each other's arms with the sun shining that promised a bright new day.

X_X

Hey everyone. Well that was chapter three and I hope you enjoyed it! The next chapter won't be about emotional stuff, we are getting a little to the serious part of this story so stay tuned.

Shout out to Inralak for all her help in this story and I hope all of you happy holidays


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The night was dark, the moon light barely gave off any glow and no unusual sounds other than the traffic. It was after midnight, he stood in the shadows waiting for something to appear. His black suit melded with the darkness and he stood so still, one wouldn't know that he was there until it was too late.

His eyes wide open as he looked for any suspicious movements that may occur. To save his beloved city from any damage, was all he cared about and after the events of the previous evening he knew the other force will retaliate. There was no choice but to have constant vigilance at night. Usually he would not be doing the rounds tonight, but as the other was hurt he had no choice but to take their place. Also, he sensed something foreboding about to appear.

His partner for the night was positioned a little bit farther from where he was. They were spread ten blocks apart to cover more ground while their main observer was keeping an eye out at headquarters through all the traffic cameras, ATM cameras even the personal cameras of shops and restaurants.

"Batgirl, how are things on your side," asked the man through the communicator planted in his suits arm.

"Nothing unusual over here, just people getting to their homes. There was a guy stalking some girl but I scared him off," the woman replied keeping her eye on the girl until she got safe into her building.

"I can't detect anything unusual either through the cameras, Batman. Maybe the damage they got was harder than what we expected and they didn't have enough time to lick their wounds clear," said Kisuke through the communicator.

Kisuke Urahara is one of the most brilliant minds to ever exist in Gotham city. He is a spectacular engineer able to build a perfectly functioning machine from scrap and not to mention a successful business man. In the business world they call him the 'Hand of Midas', for his capability to turn a failing project into a worldwide beneficial project. And he is the one who crafted The Bats suits by hand, to have them perfectly made with no mistakes or glitches.

"No, I know him well enough to know that he won't wait more than 24 hours to make his move. So stay in positions and keep your eyes open. Also, since the enchantress started helping them they are able to move more swiftly around undetected." Batman said, his voice gruff with worry and tiredness obvious in his tone.

"Why is she helping them anyway?" Batgirl asked through a yawn.

"Apparently, after losing her brother in the battle at Midway city, and Doctor Moone's body in the process, she manifested herself somehow and is doing things according to her mood." Kisuke announced bordly through the ear pieces, as he still kept a watch on the monitors in front of him.

"Wasn't she supposed to die after Flag crushed her heart?" Batgirl was really curious then since nothing else exciting was happening.

"The Lore said that crushing her heart should kill her, but apparently being a god from the dawn of time gives you advantage of not dying. Personally I think she hid some of her power in some other dimension just in case this happened. Now, please stop chatting and focus on the mission at hand." Batman finished the conversation then because he knew these two would not stop for a long time and he was starting to get really annoyed. Everything was too quiet, it was making him uneasy. Was there something he missed? Is he overestimating his opponent…?

"Awww, Ichigo you're no fun and I'm bored," said Kisuke sounding like a child.

"How many times have I said not to use my real name when I'm working? And our city is in danger so it's not the time to act childish, god damn it." Ichigo yelled making the other two flinch.

He loved Kisuke's care free nature, but at some points it was irritating and he couldn't take it so he has no choice but to act a little harsh on the man to get him back into business.

Another hour passed by and yet no sign of anything abnormal. Batman was starting to get tired and he could feel his partners were too, since they kept yawning every couple of minutes.

"Guys, one more hour and if nothing happens we will call it a night, so bear with it, please." Batman said, and he really hoped that nothing happens, so he could go home and rest since last night he didn't have much sleep.

"Yes, sir!" both Batgirl and Kisuke replied at the same time.

As the night was silent and calm, with a little cool breeze moving through the air, Ichigo's mind couldn't help but wander to the events of the previous evening with a certain blue haired someone. He had never felt that way before with anyone, not even his ex-boyfriend. The longing, the dreams, and the feeling that something is missing when he isn't around. Those are new feelings to Ichigo and he just was lost. He smiled a little and then sighed loudly trying to get the blue haired man out of his head.

"What's up with the sad sigh Batman? Missing your boyfriend?" teased Batgirl, amused at the idea.

"What? He has a boyfriend? And I'm the last to know? Oh the shame!" said Kisuke with such dramatism pouring out of his voice. The other two could imagine his face while saying it and they mentally chuckled at him.

"I have no boyfriend. We went on one date and that's it. Plus, if we are it's none of your busi..."

Before Batman could finish his sentence a loud boom was heard, indicating an explosion that just happened somewhere near Batgirl.

"Batman, an explosion happened at the central shopping mall, Batgirl was ten kilometers near that and the explosion is really big, the entire building is on fire." Kisuke said finally getting serious.

"Batgirl, are you okay?" asked Batman.

There was no reply from the other end.

"Batgirl, are you okay? Do you copy?" he asked again, his voice becoming frantic.

Ten seconds passed and yet there was no reply.

"Batgirl!" he yelled to the communicator finally snapping.

"How many times have I told not to yell at me, you idiot." Batgirl yelled and yet she was happy because she knew batman was yelling out of worry.

"You Idjit, couldn't you answer quicker? Do you know how worried you got me?"

"Don't Bobby Singer me! I was hiding to make sure I'm okay. But you should come here quick, it's really bad!" she replied, with a tinge of fear in her voice though she would never admit that she was scared. Ever!

"I'm on my way," finished Batman as he pressed a button on his suit making the Bat Mobile meet him where he was positioned.

Under two minutes he was at the explosion site, jumping out of his vehicle and landing swiftly on his feet while the car continued driving to a safe spot.

"What the hell happened here?" asked Batman astonished by how an entire mall, with fifteen stories, was completely burning as it turned everything inside to ash and the pillars holding the building together were barely standing.

Luckily there was no one inside after the security team got out.

"I think this is my handy work. You can see my… signature through the fire can't you, Batman?" The voice that Ichigo heard annoyed him to hell and back, how lazy it sounded yet so maniacally voiced it would send a chill through the spine of the bravest of men.

"Oh yes, I knew it was your work and I have been expecting you, Joker." said batman with a smirk that showed through his mouth opened head mask.

He turned around to look at the man he spoke to. He was slender but his body was well defined, hair as green as grass and his skin so white it was almost see through, light blue eyes that showed how crazy this man actually could be, with a wide grin plastered on his face with his front teeth folded with sharp metal. All these things together made the man look like the freak he was inside. Not entirely human, not entirely beast, but a monster. The monster one never wants to mess with unless they had a death wish.

"You think you can… hurt one of my own," he took a deep breath and sighed before he continued, "and I would let you get away with it?" he finished with his anger and madness filling his voice to the last drop.

"And you think I'm going to let you freely move around while making the city your playground. Do you think I will let you continue killing and stealing from innocent and hardworking people. This has to end, and I will not stand idly by and let you continue as you have. Murder is a crime that will be punished and I'm the one who will put a stop to your endless slaughter." Batman said angrily, The Joker was getting on his nerves and he couldn't keep his rage under check with all this damage and destruction he caused.

"I love it when you talk dirty to me," The Joker said with a laugh. "It just makes me want to be even more bad."

"Oh, but Batsy there is nothing you can do to stop us. Tonight will go exactly as we have planned." A high pitched female voice said, irritating both Batman and Batgirl. The child-like woman was never too far behind her leader, the two were like two peas in a pod, both crazy and both deadly. She always held a bat, this being her main weapon in a fight, and had the same beautiful face that was twisted with the insanity in her eyes and her tongue sticking out.

"Oh great, Madness and Craziness are here." Batgirl said, sounding bored more than annoyed. "Come on, we know how this is gonna end, with us kicking your asses and you weeping while rotting in jail." She finished and yawned, annoying Harley because she didn't even look at her.

"Actually, it's going to end the other way around. You see, they are not alone this time. We are here to put an end to you guys, once and for all." They all knew this voice, deadly with a gun but even more so his brain. It was Deadshot. Ever since Batman put him in cuffs right in front of his daughters eyes, he has wanted payback with The Bat dead at his feet and a bullet in his head.

Batman and Batgirl stood back-to-back as they were circled by the entire Suicide Squad, completely outnumbered. Even Boomerang, who was hurt the day before, was there with a bandage around his head and a red slash on his right cheek that was made by Robin's side cutters.

Batgirl was actually a little nervous, it's not the first time they went against the Suicide Squad, but it's the first time they were against all of them together.

Batman was calculating every possible outcome of this battle; he wanted to get out of this with the least amount of damage. He also could not forget the burning building behind him, he knew he needed to get this over with fast before the fire spread. As that thought crossed his mind he heard the sounds of sirens coming closer to where they were surrounded.

This was bad, the innocent, brave people who were fighting to keep the city safe didn't deserve to get into his fight, they were just doing their job. So, he decided to move the fight else were before the firemen arrived.

He wrapped his arm around Batgirl's waist while launching his hook gun, sending them up to the roof. "If you want to fight me, you have to catch me first," Batman said and started running from one roof to the other with Batgirl following.

On que, the suicide squad started running, trying to catch him while Harley and the joker got in the car their goony got them.

"Where are we heading?" asked batgirl after jumping from a building and landing on the roof of another in front of it.

"There is a junk yard near here, I'm not letting the firemen get harmed while doing their jobs," finished Batman as he landed on his feet on the ground after using his hook gun again.

As he started running again, he was jumped by Killer Croc, causing them to roll on the ground together before he recovered. Batman jumped back to his feet before he hit Croc with an air kick, sending the hybrid a few feet backwards, he used the others confusion as a distraction to continue running until he was clear of the residential area.

He stood next to Batgirl, battle stance ready and waiting for the criminals to follow, but what they didn't count on was The Joker and his queen jumping them from behind in their car and trying to run them over.

Batgirl jumped high over the car while Batman landed on his side. Suddenly, he felt a weight on his body and he was shocked to see The Joker sitting on top of him, pressing harshly with his hands around his neck, trying to choke the life out of him. "You see … this is a very … very rare opportunity… and I'm gonna use it to the fullest," The Joker said that sentence in his weird way of speaking, pausing between words, eyes roaming around and suddenly focusing on a part of Batman's face, and that maniac grin never leaving his face.

Before Batman acted, he moved his head to the side searching for Batgirl. Just as he expected, he found her in battle stance waiting for Harley who was trying to hit her form the side with her wooden bat. Batgirl dodged the other woman's swings easily and kicked Harley on the face making her fall on her ass.

"Don't … get distracted before… before I'm going … to kill you," this time The Joker's voice was filled with anger as he punched The Bat on his right cheek which was followed by an elbow to his stomach. This made Batman cringe in pain.

Now was the time to act, he didn't take too highly to those who they could beat him around, and he would be damned if he got his ass kicked by his oldest nemesis. Filled with rage and determination, he kneed the back of the criminal making him loosen his grip and pushed him to the ground. He was now and top and he took full advantage of the shock in the others face, he sent a powerful punch to The Jokers abdomen.

Then he jumped off the man, spreading his cape using it to stop Deadshots bullets. Just as he was about turn and make a move, he was tackled by The Croc who immobilized him. The Croc arms stayed in place, holding him down, his crazy strength making it impossible to move out of his grasp. The Bat looked around and was shocked to see Batgirl lying on the ground while Harley had her boot on her neck and almost choking her, he wanted to help his friend out of the trouble but Croc was too heavy and had a tight grip on him.

"This is it…. Batman," The Joker said his name so sarcastically with a voice full of hate and loathing but it was nothing new to The Bat, the other was his oldest nemesis after all, so of course they would have unimaginable hate for each other. "This is… where you die," he laughed manically and uncontrollably before pulling a gun from his waist and putting it to The Bats head.

Batman was lost; he could see the life being squeezed out of Batgirls eyes and her slip into unconsciousness, while the trigger of the gun positioned on his head was so close to going off.

He closed his eyes as he tried to figure out a plan before everything went to waste. He thought about signaling The Bat Mobile to come to the sight and ram Killer Croc off him, but his arms were pinned and he couldn't move them to his waist where the button was.

Suddenly, the sound of a motorcycle cracked through the night, he opened his eyes to see Harley fly to the ground after being hit with the motorcycle while Robin kicked away The Joker, and shot a metallic net capturing Killer Croc.

"Batman signal the bat mobile now!" screamed Robin while carrying Batgirl carefully in his arms.

The Bat complied and pressed the button, within seconds the sound of wheels was heard and the car was present at the site. Robin went straight to it and laid Batgirl on a seat, before buckling her belt. "Batman come to the car now," he yelled running to get his bike.

"No, we have to finish this fight," replied The Bat, refusing to leave an unfinished fight.

"Batman we have more important stuff to take care of!" The Bird answered angrily and moved his eyes on the unconscious girl in his car.

The Bat didn't say a word but ran to the car and jumped into the driver's seat then speeding along the road back to the bat cave. But, before the car moved, The Joker jumped on top of it and fired his gun trying to hit The Bat. Batman shot his hook gun at him, having the steel line capture the criminal before shooting a flare signal in the sky notifying the police to be present at the sight.

He then pushed his foot as much as he could on the accelerator, so they could head for safety as fast as they could, followed by The Bird. In five minutes, they were in the entrance to The Bat Cave, Kisuke ready with the stretcher to carry Rukia into the health caring room. The room was all white and equipped more equipment than a hospital. From X-Ray scanners to blood testing machines, even an MRI machine was present.

Ichigo thought, with this life being as hard and dangerous as it was, they would at least need things that would be able to heal them properly – especially after his reckless friends joined him.

"What happened to her?" asked Kisuke worried about the girl he thought of as his daughter.

"Harley attacked her and I think Boomerang helped, they must have heard the rumors about you guys," said Ichigo, looking at Kisuke first and then to Robin.

"Is she going to be okay?" asked Renji as he took off his mask and wig, letting his red hair fall down his back.

Kisuke hooked some machines to her and attached a stethoscope to his ears, placing the cold circle on her chest and listened to her faint heartbeat.

"She will be fine, but she needs oxygen, her throat has been nearly crushed and this is making it difficult for her to breath. That crazy girl almost broke her neck. She won't be happy about this, but her neck is going to bruised," he explained while attaching an oxygen mask to her mouth and nose, and gently wrapping a neck brace around her neck. "She needs rest for now. Ichigo, let me check your wounds, and Renji, go back to bed, your wounds haven't healed completely yet and the stitches might open again. If it wasn't for them being in trouble I wouldn't have let you out in the first place," Kisuke ordered switching into complete parental mode.

Those young reckless kids where his entire life and he truly appreciates their bravery and sacrifice to save the city, but he will be damned if he didn't do everything in his power to help them. He sighed, these kids will be the death of him someday.

"No, I'm not leaving Rukia's side. You can do whatever you want, I don't care. Boomerang attacked her because of me, I will not leave her!"

Both Kisuke and Ichigo could see the sadness in Renji's eyes; they shared a look and decided not to pressure the red head anymore.

"Well, at least take your medications," said Kisuke and placed the plastic bottle on the night stand next to Rukia's bed.

The red head gave them a thankful look before they left him.

"Let's head to my room, you can have a look at my wounds there," said Ichigo and lead the way to the private elevator that went straight to their apartment.

When they reached the big, but simple room, Ichigo sat on the huge king sized bed while Kisuke closed the door and placed the first aid kit on the night stand.

"You definitely got a hard blow to your face," said Kisuke as he examined the purple bruise that was on Ichigo's cheek and neck.

"Yeah, The Joker was even crazier than usual, can't believe a psycho like him actually cares about the people he keeps around," said the ginger and flinched as the cold cotton touched his skin.

Kisuke was using a cotton ball dipped in a formula he made by himself to speed the healing of bruises. Instead of it taking weeks it would completely heal in two to three days, it was convenient since Ichigo was famous and met a lot of people every day. Having a scared body would be a question raiser for sure, especially with all the paparazzi and the reporters trying to get some scoop on Gotham's favorite bachelor.

"What I know about him is that he cares about no one but Harley. Though, after the events of Midway City she got attached to them, feeling like they were her family and he just rolled with it."

Kisuke said as he placed a Band-Aid to the big cut on his left side.

"But I still can't understand how they got into the mall with all that explosives without being detected at all. The Enchantress must have helped them again. What happened to building after we left?" asked Ichigo after Kisuke finished tending to his wounds and got up to get rid of his suit and put on some comfy clothes to sleep the night away.

"The Firemen got the situation under control and put out the fire, but the building is completely destroyed and it's going to take a fortune to fix it." Kisuke said while packing his stuff up and leave the ginger to rest.

"Send the amount needed for reparations to the authorities and let them get everything fixed as fast as possible even if it costs extra. I'm not going to the office tomorrow, so you can take over the meeting with the finish investor. Also, Renji's bike needs some fixing I think. Good night Kisuke," finished Ichigo and laid his head on the fluffy pillow after sending a thankful look to the blond.

The blond looked one last time at Ichigo before he grabbed his kit and left the room, heading back to his place. Maybe he can get some sleep before the new day starts, especially with the business meetings he has.

As Ichigo's mind started to go unconscious his phone buzzed sending him back to reality, he turned to the other side to grab the phone and opening the text he received without checking who it was from, wondering who would text him at this hour.

' **Had a really horrible day, just wanted to wish you a good night and to let you know that I miss you and miss falling asleep with you in my arms.**

 **Have sweet dreams about me ;)'**

It was a text from Grimmjow and Ichigo couldn't help but smile.

With all the events that happened that night the ginger was too distracted to think about anything else. He just continued to play what happened over and over again in his mind. Maybe he should plan their next move against the Suicide Squad too. He just needed sleep and to let his body heal.

Yet when he got that text message his mind was filled with blue instead of all the horrible things that happened to him earlier.

He wouldn't be honest with himself if he said that he didn't miss the others warm embrace and the softness of his lips. The man has taken over his life in a matter of days and he was falling for him hard. He couldn't control it and yet the ginger was thrilled to feel that way, he never felt so in need of someone before and that genuine attraction he felt was just pleasurable.

He sent him a simple text back saying **'I miss you too'** and then laid his head down again on his pillow, smiling this time. The last thought going through his head before sleep took him was that he hopped to see his blue haired interest soon.

X_X

Hello everyone! So this is the first action chapter where we meet the suicide squad. I hope it was interesting for you to read it as it was for me to write it. I just love action and writing it was super fun!

What are your thoughts about it? I would love to know what you thought and your expectations for this story.

Take care everyone and take it easy!

And as always a huge thanks to my editor Inralak for her amazing help


	5. Chapter 5

Hello My lovely readers! Hope you are doing good and happy to get the notification of the new update! :D

So I'll talk more at the end of this but for now a little warning of lemons in this chapter. There will be switching for who is on top but for this one its gonna be Ichigrimm.

So here we go!

Chapter 5

Ichigo didn't want to open his eyes; he wanted to keep the image of that dream fixed in his mind and to never see anything else. He dreamt about Grimmjow again and it wasn't as sexual as the last time. He dreamt about the beach where Grimmjow has taken him a couple of nights ago, and they lay under the stars while he stared into the blue orbs that kept him mesmerized.

The idea of him and Grimmjow together is the only thing that brings actual joy to his heart.

But as much as his mind wanted to remain in the memory his stomach made a riot demanding to be filled especially now that a sweet smell of bacon and eggs flowed through the house.

And so, he gave in to his stomachs demands and got out of the bed onto his feet and headed to the kitchen. Renji was standing at the stove flipping some pancakes and frying bacon and eggs at the same time. The red head always bragged about his multi-tasking skills and he always delivered. He was gifted, he could run multiple programs at a time while talking in three different conversations and sometimes he would even be playing spider solitaire.

"Why all this food, Renji!? Are you crazy?" Ichigo exclaimed looking at all the food set on the counter in the middle of the kitchen. It wasn't just eggs and bacon; there were pancakes, diced fruits, scrambled eggs, mashed potatoes, hummus, butter, cheese and three different types of bread. The guy emptied the fridge.

"Good morning Ichigo, Renji insisted on making breakfast himself and I couldn't hold him back." Said the young boy preparing the cutlery at the eating table.

"It's ok Hanataro, I know how stupid he is," said the ginger and pinched Renji's ear before he took a seat at the table.

Hanataro, was a foster kid from one of the foster homes the Kurosaki Inc funded. He met Ichigo when he was three years old and it was almost like he imprinted on the older child, clinging to Ichigo every time he came to visit and crying his eyes out when he was leaving. Ichigo was eight at that time and he loved the little raven haired boy who kept following him everywhere, so much so that at the time his parents were finalizing the papers to adopt the kid. Unfortunately, they were killed before they could go through with it. But lucky for the kids, Yamamoto went through with it and they were brothers ever since. Now the baby is a teenager going through high school and its drama, he takes care of the house while Ichigo is out either working at the office all day or fighting crime at night.

"Yeah, yeah, you are just jealous because I take care of my Ruki and not you," said the red head while stacking the last of the pancakes he made, helping Hanataro move the food to the dining table.

"You can't even take care of yourself!" yelled the ginger, "all you can do is cook and if it wasn't for Hanataro cleaning up after you, you would be drowning in dirty dishes and smelly underwear." the ginger took a deep breath and folded his hands to his chest dramatically trying to calm himself.

The red head was his best friend and he would die for him but sometimes he was too much to handle especially with how messy he can be while Ichigo himself was somewhat of a neat freak.

"Just stop bickering already and let's eat, I'm starving," said Rukia as she entered the kitchen planting a kiss on Renji's lips and taking a seat next to him.

The two older males had a staring contest until Renji gave a devilish grin and mouthed 'payback' at the ginger and started loading his plate with all kinds of food.

As they all comfortably started eating and chatting the doorbell rang and three sets of eyes looked confused while the fourth was grimace.

Ichigo volunteered to open the door since he was the closest to the kitchen door, he walked there thinking it might be the mail man and opened the door to see blue!

"Grimmjow! What are you doing here?" asked the ginger taken by the utter surprise of the man that haunted his dreams to stand at his door.

Grimmjow didn't reply at first for he kept eying the man in front of him from head to toe, with his bed disheveled hair, his half-sleeved t-shirt and purple boxers, he stood there with the most shocked expression bare foot and for some reason the blue haired man thought that his toes looked cute.

The older man looked into the brown eyes that were staring at him and his heart throbbed in his chest making the urge to kiss the ginger unbearable and without a doubt he gave in to the urge. He connected his lips with the younger's, making the others breath hitch but instantly wrap his arms around the older and gave in completely to the kiss. It was very intense and emotional almost, like they haven't seen each other in years, they were enjoying it too much that they melted into each other becoming one.

They were interrupted by a coughing sound that came from behind.

Renji was standing there smirking and his eyes lighting up with misfit, "Oh Ichigo, didn't I tell you? I called Grimmjow and invited him over for brunch, thought it would be a good chance for us to meet your new bae."

"First of all, he is not my BAE!" the ginger yelled with fury burning in his eyes, and because the ginger had his back to the blue head he didn't see the flinch Grimmjow had at how harsh he refused the statues.

The blue head knew that it was too early to state any labels on their growing relationship, but the harsh way Ichigo was yelling at his friend caught him off-guard.

"Second of all how dare you go through my phone? And aren't you old enough to grow out of those stupid pranks?" he finished standing merely inches from the red head with the intent to kill.

Renji started to cower back, they were friends for a long time and he knows how evil the ginger can be when mad, but he never imagined him to get mad about inviting the business man over.

To the redhead, it was a lousy prank and a way for him to know the man since he is gaining a place in Ichigo's life so fast, so he wanted to know if this man was worthy of his friend's time and love.

Before the ginger could react, he felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked back at Grimmjow who was trying to soothe him and it worked a little, but he looked back at the redhead. "I'm so getting back at you for this, now shoo," he signaled with his hand to the redhead and he left instantly leaving the two men to themselves.

"If you are annoyed that I am here I can leave," the older man said with uncertainty in his eyes, he said the words but he didn't really mean them, he was so close to finding out more about him and it would kill him to lose this chance.

"No, it's okay I was just surprised seeing you here, what did Renji tell you?" The ginger asked relaxing more after talking to the blue head and the idiot has left them alone.

"He just invited me to brunch just like he told you, and I know how much you missed me so technically I'm doing you a favor." replied the blue head flashing his famous smirk.

Ichigo smiled intently before speaking, "If I'm the only one, then why do you keep calling and texting every day then?" said the ginger and folded his arms across his chest and looked expectantly at the man with his brow raised.

The blue head laughed and placed a quick kiss to his lips making the ginger blush a little.

Ichigo took a deep breath before he spoke again. "Anyway, welcome to our home Grimmjow, you can go join the others in the kitchen. Just let me get dressed." the ginger said and turned toward his room to get some more decent clothes on. And again, he felt the blue heads hand on his shoulder stopping him.

"Don't please, you look too cute in your underwear it would kill me if you changed them," said the older man with a pleading look in his eyes.

The ginger smiled that smile again making the blue heads circuit's haywire, he signaled the blue head to follow him as he complied happily making the older man's day.

As they entered the kitchen three pairs of eyes stared at them waiting for one of them to speak, Grimmjow was nervous not knowing what situation he got into but his beloved ginger took over.

"This is Grimmjow, I think all of you know who he is, he is a Gotham celebrity and we have a growing friendship, though thanks to Renji, this is how you guys officially meet him." the ginger stated smiling at Grimmjow, then stared daggers at the red head sitting at the table.

Ichigo walked to the table and sat back down and Grimmjow followed suit. The atmosphere was awkward and Ichigo didn't know what to do to make it easier, but Rukia stepped in and saved him.

"So Grimmjow, please dig in don't feel shy any friend of Ichigo is a friend of ours." Rukia invited smiling at the older man.

"Yeah 'friend', Grimmjow what kind of friendship do you have with Ichigo?" asked Renji with that smirk back on his lips.

"Umm… A normal friendship, and maybe business relationship in the future." Grimmjow replied scratching at the back of his neck, trying to hide his nervousness behind his smile.

"Oh, yeah, business relationship." replied Renji who started to make kissing noises, which earned him a hit on the back of his head from Rukia.

"Well, Rukia and Renji, I know you guys you are Gotham's sweethearts but I don't know the lovely young fellow, what's your name?" The blue head asked directing his question to the youngest man in the room.

"Hanataro," the raven replied keeping his answer very short.

"Hanataro is my adoptive brother. We have been together since we were kids, but he is a little shy around new people, actually he is shy in general now that I think of it. But, hear my word, never get on his bad side, he can be really scary sometimes." Ichigo said looking at Hanataro and smiled to try ease a little of his tension.

"You are more than welcome here Mr. Jeagerjaquez, I hope you enjoy the meal," said Hanataro with a little bow of his head and then started eating, as did the others.

They all were idly chatting, Rukia trying to get all the information she can about Grimmjow while Renji and Ichigo had an eating contest.

Grimmjow was smiling intently at seeing this new side of his beloved ginger, how relaxed he was around his family and how he naturally acted around them.

After they finished eating Grimmjow rolled up his sleeves and headed to the sink intending to wash the dishes which had Rukia and Hanataro swoon at how sweet he was. To him it was natural, as much as Harley loved cooking she hated doing the dishes so he always ended up cleaning her messes.

"You don't have to do the dishes Mr. Jeagerjaquez, I'll do them, you go and enjoy your time with the others." Hanataro said smiling at him.

"Come on Grimmjow, let's go to the living room." Ichigo said and the man followed him, ignoring the stare he got from Renji.

When Grimmjow caught up with Ichigo he whispered in his ear, "as much as I'm glad that your friend invited me over, I'm more than glad to help you plan a payback." he encouraged flashing his grin and his eyes showed a little of the craziness he had in him.

Ichigo contemplated the idea as they entered the living room. "I'll take you up on that offer," Ichigo promised as he showed the way to the living room for the blue head and went back to his room to change.

As Grimmjow was waiting for the ginger to come back he took in the living room, its decorations and the view they had to the city.

The walls were dark blue with a grey carpet made of soft material on the floor, three crystal chandeliers of the same shape hanging from the ceiling. A set of black sofas and armchairs smartly placed around the room facing the huge 110 ultra HDTV placed on the wall of the living room. The left wall of the room was a huge window looking out to the city, looking through it at night must be breath taking.

"I like your living room style; the colors are different but they go well together." the blue head stated after the ginger returned and took his seat on the couch who patted the place next to him signaling for the blue head to follow.

"Thanks, that's all Rukia's doing, she studied interior design at university, so naturally she would take over decorating the house."

What Grimmjow admired the most is the gaming station they had, they had all the types of gaming consuls, even a desktop computer that was hooked to the huge screen with a wireless mouse and a keyboard so you can play from where ever you sat, and of course Grimmjow didn't miss the huge games rack, might as well call it a library

"Umm Ichigo, don't take this the wrong way, but you guys are huge nerds." Grimmjow teased as he made himself more comfortable on the couch.

Ichigo laughed in return, "We all love gaming and we have more money than we can spend in ten lifetimes, so why not enjoy something we love?" he finished with a smile.

"And what's your favorite game?" Grimmjow asked, keeping his eyes fixed on Ichigo's.

"I enjoy a lot of types but my favorite has to be Assassin's creed and Street fighter," replied the ginger after thinking for a few seconds, "but a word to the wise, never challenge Rukia in racing games, I've never seen anyone like her. It doesn't matter if it was a motorcycle, a car or even a plane she is just unbeatable." Ichigo finished, eyeing the door to make sure the short woman hadn't heard him, it wasn't out of fear he just didn't want to inflate her ego any more than it already was.

"I'll keep that in mind," replied the blue haired man as he watched the ginger flip through some channels on the TV and deciding on a movie channel.

"I have a question," the older business man stated as he looked at the ginger.

"Ask away," the ginger replied moving his eyes from the screen to Grimmjow with a faint smile on his lips.

"Do you guys all live together?" the blue haired man asked, hoping he wasn't asking something too personal.

"Yeah, that band of misfits is the only family I have, Renji and I have been friends since I can remember and Hanataro became my brother officially when I was eight. Then we met Rukia, and now, well she and Renji are inseparable. So when they became a couple, Renji asked her to move in, Hanataro and I were more than happy that she did, she is the only one who can keep that idiot under control." Ichigo finished with a giggle.

"I heard that," Renji yelled as he entered the room.

"Yay for you, your ears are functioning which means some parts of your brain are still working." Ichigo replied sarcastically and Renji poked his tongue out in a playful manner.

"So Grimmjow, get ready to have your ass kicked, Call of Duty style." the red head stated as he bounced and sat on the sofa next to were the business men was sitting with crossed legs in one swift move.

"Bring it," the blue head challenged, rolling up his sleeves as if preparing for a fight.

The red head grinned at the blue haired and tossed him a controller after grabbing them from the coffee table that sat in between the set of sofas. He then started up the game that was already placed in the PS4.

As the game started Grimmjow felt Ichigo sitting closer to him and his lips fanning over his ear, "Beat the idiot and I might give you a token of appreciation." the ginger whispered in Grimmjow's ear playfully and that was more than enough to fuel the already burning desire he had in him for winning.

Twenty minutes later the red head was groaning as he lost for the tenth time in a row, unable to defeat the blue head; his skills were just too good to lose.

"Just give up already there is no way you can beat me," the blue head teased with a smirk on his face, agitating the red head even more.

Just as the red head was about to say something he heard Rukia's voice calling him so he got up and frowned at Grimmjow, "pause the game," demanded the red head as he left the room tossing the controller to the ginger.

"How is that for beating the idiot?" the older business man asked after Renji left the room.

"I was barely holding my laugh in, I've never seen him lose that bad or look that mad!" Ichigo said laughing loudly as he remembered how red Renji looked.

"Well, he came here thinking he is the best while he didn't know he was up against my tactical mind. After all I'm the one who invented the Glasses Computer." the blue head pointed out giving a huge grin showing how proud he was of himself. "Plus you asked me to beat him and well the last thing I want is to let you down," Grimmjow finished and gave a sincere smile.

The ginger smiled in return. "Wait, you invented the Glasses Computer? I remember I read a different name on the article about it. Where did you get the idea of it?"

"I don't like to have more attention than I already have so I don't put my name on the things my company does, I give them the idea and point them in the right direction and the head engineer gets to put his name on it. And about the idea, well it was annoying wearing sun glasses and trying to work on my laptop or phone, so I thought why not combine them together." The blue head explained with the ginger being very interested in the invention.

"I heard that you can connect it to as much servers as you want and its controlled by neurological orders?" the ginger asked scooting a little closer to the older business man.

"Yeah, I tried to make it as easy and accessible as possible plus it's rechargeable by solar power." The blue head replied and was smelling the gingers scent as he got closer to him.

"Ok guys, we are going shopping so you can relax a little more without anyone bugging you" Rukia said after she entered and sent a wink in Ichigo's direction before smiling at the blue head.

"Ok, take care and have fun," Ichigo replied with a smile. Rukia was like a sister to him and they had an unspoken connection, they would understand each other with one look and even plan an entire fight with few words.

The ginger turned his gaze to his blue headed interest happy that they are getting some privacy, "So what do you want to do now?"

"I don't know, we can do whatever you had planned on doing."

"Well, I was planning to start a re-run of Fringe, ever watched the show?" The ginger replied as he extended his arm to reach the remote.

"I think I heard the name, it's about the weird scientific murders happening and the FBI trying to solve them, right?"

"Yeah that's the one. Want to watch a little with me?" asked the ginger

"Sure, why not." The older business man replied happy at being able to spend some time with the ginger doing normal stuff and just relaxing with each other.

After watching five episodes and eating two bowls of cheesy popcorn Grimmjow wanted to take a little break and go to the bathroom while Ichigo started cleaning up the popcorn mess.

"How about we play something instead?" The blue head asked as he came back from the bathroom.

"Sure. What do you want to play?" Ichigo asked and stood up, going to the huge stand full of games.

"Well, you said Street fighter is your favorite so let's play that one." The blue head replied as he took seat at the comfortable couch and grabbed a controller.

Ichigo chose Street Fighter Alpha 3 since it's his favorite and took his place next to the blue head with challenge sparkling in his eyes.

The ginger chose Cammy while Grimmjow chose Akuma. Both knew what they were doing and shared a look saying 'challenge accepted'.

The first round started with a kick combination from Cammy while Akuma defended and sent a Goshoryuken to Cammy sending her flying followed by a hadoken that inflected immense damage to her. In return Cammy made a long combination of kicks followed by punches and a cannon spike. To Cammy's surprise Akuma did a certain secret move called Shun Goku Satsu that would kill the character with full health bar but Cammy acted quickly and avoided being caught and made a quick Super Combo: Reverse Shaft Breaker that had what was left of Akuma's blood go down the drain and caused Grimmjow to lose the first round.

"First one." The ginger celebrated raising his hands above his head until he noticed what the blue head was doing that had him lower his hands and have a confused look on his face.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo asked bewildered as he watched the older man take of his shirt.

"We are playing strip Street Fighter. You won so I have to strip," the blue head explained and tossed the shirt to the arm chair next to him and grabbed the controller again, ready for round two.

The ginger didn't respond, he kept starring at Grimmjow's torso and how the undershirt he wore didn't help at hiding the perfect abs beneath it.

"You're on," said the ginger with a devilish smirk.

After six rounds Grimmjow was down to his boxers after losing four times in a row. He won the second and third round making the ginger strip his shirt and undershirt when the ginger decided that was enough losing and won the next four with three perfect wins.

"Still up for one more round?" Ichigo asked with a grin that was similar to Grimmjow's that was getting on the older man's nerves.

"You know it" Grimmjow replied and this time he chose Chun-li instead of Akuma, Akuma was his favorite but Chun-li had the set of moves that would beat Cammy.

And just as he expected Chun-li's Super Combo: Senretsukyaku saved him in the nick of time making the ginger strip only to his boxers too.

Ichigo felt his body heat up at the way the blue head was practically eating him with his eyes. He looked at him from top to bottom, gazing at his thighs and abs then having his eyes linger on the bump at his boxers.

"One last time," the older business man stated and then started the next round.

The ginger didn't say anything he just started playing. He focused on finding counter movements to Chun-li's but it all went to waste when Grimmjow used a spinning bird kick followed by Super Combo: Hazan Tenshokyaku, making the ginger lose the last round and making him one garment away from nudity.

Ichigo didn't move his eyes from the screen, he felt Grimmjow staring at him with that grin plastered on his face. It's not that he was shy or he didn't like the idea of being naked in front of Grimmjow, he just hated that it wasn't on his terms. He was a bad loser and the fact that he was losing a bet at his favorite game made him feel even worse.

"How about this, you sing me something and you won't have to strip completely?" Grimmjow proposed trying to save the ginger from the embarrassment that was obviously starting to appear on his face.

Ichigo contemplated the idea. To be honest it would be better than being fully naked in front of Grimmjow in this situation so he decided to man up and do it. He was a bad loser but not a quitter, so might as well get done with it.

So, he stood a few feet away from Grimmjow and coughed before he started singing Adele's chasing pavements.

It was one of his favorite songs and as he started singing he closed his eyes and he was caught up in the song that he didn't feel the blue head move.

He sang the first part and the chorus following and then he stopped singing thinking it would be enough. When he opened his eyes he was shocked to see the blue head standing right in front of him, just a mere few inches away.

Grimmjow had a look in his eyes that Ichigo never saw before, his eyes were sparkling with something that the ginger couldn't put his finger on. "Why are you looking at me like that?" the ginger asked feeling a blush creep up his face.

"You have an amazing voice," The blue head stated and kept looking at Ichigo with that same look. The blue head was bewildered with Ichigo's voice. It was sensual and beautiful with an amazing voice range and he was hitting every note, not missing a single one. His voice was deep and warm, it made Grimmjow feel fuzzy inside.

Grimmjow just had to! He closed the few inches left between them and placed his lips on Ichigo's, kissing him deeply. The kiss was deep and long, it was a way for Grimmjow to show Ichigo how deeply he felt for him and knowing how easily Ichigo could be set off, he only wrapped his arms around the gingers waist keeping them in place.

Though Grimmjow was keeping to himself and not breaking Ichigo's rules, the later couldn't help but deepen the kiss even more. He wrapped his arms around the blue heads neck, pulling him closer and nibbled a little on the older man's bottom lip, making the older man's breath hitch.

As if they were thinking the same thing, they both extended their tongues and twirled them together in a battle of domination. They kept at it for a while, none of them giving in to the other till the need for breath was the dominator, so they pulled back taking a few breaths and looking into each other's eyes deeply, before they attacked again and this time with more aggressiveness and hunger. The air around them felt hot and the excitement of the kiss sent sparks to their northern regions.

And though the blue head kept his hands in place the other man's hands started moving along the older man's back. He grazed his nails lightly on the other man's hip making Grimmjow moan at the unexpected feeling. Grimmjow's bulge was growing harder with every second and his control over himself was slipping rapidly, if he stayed like that a few seconds longer he would take the younger man then and there not caring about the consequences. But he couldn't lose him just because he couldn't control his desire, so he pulled away from their kiss then instantly hesitated after he saw the look on the gingers face and how sad he seemed.

"I'm sorry Ichigo, but I don't want to break your rule or make you do something you might regret. I think I should leave now," The blue head finished and went to grab his clothes and get dressed.

But before he could reach them he felt a force push him to the couch next to him and feeling a weight on top of him. When his brain caught up to what happened he found Ichigo straddling him and pinning his arms over his head.

Ichigo's gaze was animalistic and primal, his eyes practically glowed with lust and yet they were soft in a way.

"The fact that you pulled back and that you wanted to give me more space is more of the reason for me to be sure that doing this isn't wrong." The ginger finished and rolled his hips making their erections rub through the garments while running his tongue on the older man's neck. The look in Ichigo's eyes and the way his voice sounded, filled with lust and control made Grimmjow's heart skip a beat, and the way he moved and touched him didn't help to ease his excitement.

Ichigo sank his teeth in Grimmjow's neck and kept rolling his hips making the others erection as hard as steel. As he kept nibbling on Grimmjow's neck his hand lightly touched its way from the arms above his head to his chest and started playing with the right nipple and pinching it lightly.

Whatever control Grimmjow had was long gone by now and he was giving in completely to his desire and his need to feel the younger man, he has been waiting for years for this and he would be damned if he denied it or let this chance slide. So, he took control and switched with the ginger making him lay beneath him and instantly attacking his perk bud and sliding his hand down to stroke the other man's erection over the boxers. Ichigo put his hands on Grimmjow's back sinking his nails a little and making the most beautiful sounds Grimmjow has ever heard. Grimmjow then moved up to the man and started kissing him passionately while running a hand through his hair and pulling lightly.

The blue head needed to feel more so he started laying butterfly kisses on the younger man's body till he reached his abdomen and licked Ichigo's navel. He kept moving downwards till he reached the bulge resting between the younger man's legs where he bit lightly, sending shivers through Ichigo's body.

Ichigo bucked his hips up hoping to find any kind of friction but it was met with nothing since Grimmjow raised himself a little to get rid of the younger man's last piece of garment. When the younger man bucked his hips Grimmjow took that chance to slid off the boxers, setting Ichigo's erection free. After he tossed the garment to the floor he set his attention back to Ichigo and his hard dick. He inhaled its sent – it was unique like some exotic fruit Grimmjow has never tasted before – he flicked his tongue over the member in front of him, making Ichigo whimper at the feeling of that hot tongue touching his private parts in that sinful way.

Grimmjow admired the member in front of him. It was six inches long and over the medium width, at the base tiny orange hairs scattered around the long member. The blue head ran his tongue again over the length of the member agonizingly slow, before he engulfed it completely in his mouth.

Ichigo whimpered and moaned with every move the older man did. The feeling of that dirty mouth taking in his entire member and the grazing teeth on it. It was the best feeling he ever had. Grimmjow kept bobbing his head up and down switching his speed between fast and slow and running his tongue on the tip every now and then. Grimmjow was so good with his mouth, too good that the ginger couldn't take it. He felt his release getting close and that was not what he wanted, the night must go his way after he lost at his favorite game. He pulled Grimmjow's hair signaling him to stop, when the older man raised his head confused at Ichigo's request, the later took advantage of that and wrapped his feet around the older man's torso flipping them so he can be in control again.

Grimmjow looked at Ichigo and was completely speechless, with his messed-up hair, a smirk that belonged to the devil and the insane look in his eyes showing barely a fraction of what was going through his head. To Grimmjow's eyes he was the most beautiful person he had ever seen and his eyes held craziness similar to Grimmjow's, which made the older man fall even deeper for the younger business man.

For the first time in a long time Ichigo finally let go of his control over himself and just did what his body wanted to. He has been dreaming about Grimmjow since he met him and it was about time to give in to his desire and finally make those dreams come true.

"I hope you are ready Grimmjow, I hope you can take it." the ginger said as he fainted his lips over the older man's ear and instantly bit a little too hard on the man's neck making the other moan loudly. That voice filled with desire and the look Ichigo was giving him made him a puddle of mush ready to do whatever the younger man asked him to.

Before anything, Ichigo got rid of the other man's underwear and straddled him before rolling his hips, making their erections rub, and caused sweet, sweet friction. While he kept rolling his hips, Ichigo stuck his fingers in the older man's mouth, silently demanding he suck on them and at the same time he ran his tongue over the blue heads left nipple. He then moved to the point where neck meets shoulder and left feathery kisses all the way there. He sucked hard on the skin there until he saw a plump bruise that satisfied the beast inside him just a fraction.

The devilish smirk was back on the gingers features as he moved down to the older man's abdomen and started kissing right above his hard as rock erection. He started to tease the blue head's hole and bit his inner thigh which made Grimmjow muffle a sound he was about to make for the first time. Usually when Grimmjow had sex, he would go straight to the fucking part, he wasn't a big fan of foreplay and sex was just about release. But now that he is with the ginger and feeling how he was teasing him and touching him in places he never knew were sensitive he was absolutely loving it.

While Grimmjow was lost in his thoughts about foreplay Ichigo pushed a finger through the muscle pulling the older man to reality and making him wince at the new sensation. It was weird and a little painful but on the other hand it had a pleasurable sensation. Ichigo entered another finger into the older man, stretching him more and trying to make him ready for the good part. While he scissored and pushed his fingers deeper, he hit the bundle of nerves inside the older man. When his fingers came in contact with the bundle, Grimmjow yelled loudly and then whimpered faintly, feeling his head swoon for a second because of the pleasure that followed. It was like electricity met fire and they spread through his body burning him deep and setting his desire alight and no one would please the beast that was awakened in him but the ginger in front of him.

The moan that followed the yell and the way Grimmjow looked was the trigger for Ichigo to lose it and forgo the foreplay to just go straight to fucking the older man out of his brain. He pulled out his fingers and ran his hand on the older man's cock swiping the pre-cum that was dripping out of it, he used the clear liquid as a lubricant and smoothed it on his erection. Then he lined himself with the twitching hole of the man beneath him, he looked deep into the blue orbs in front of him and pushed himself forward slowly, filling the man with his cock. Ichigo fought everything inside him to not just push in completely and tear the man. He wanted him to adjust, but the feeling of how tight Grimmjow was and being engulfed by him was better than heaven itself.

He kept moving agonizingly slow going deeper, inch by inch till he was fully in. Both men released a breath they didn't know they held. Grimmjow was lost, he was feeling pain course through his lower half but he wasn't complaining. Being here now with Ichigo was something he never imagined to be part of his future, but the fact that it was made his life perfect. Grimmjow was pulled out of his thoughts when the ginger's lips were on his.

Ichigo gave him a deep kiss before he started moving, he moved slowly pulling out almost all the way, then pushing in again. He wanted to give Grimmjow all the time he needed to adjust and to enjoy this as much as he did. On the other hand, Grimmjow's patience ran out and he was done with waiting, he could take a little pain, so to pick up the pace he bucked his hips making Ichigo's length enter him fully, hitting his prostrate which made him moan loudly at the feeling. With that Ichigo was more than happy to give the blue head what he asked for and started picking up the speed and fucking him harder and faster.

The speed Ichigo kept was brutal and Grimmjow wasn't able to mouth understandable words. He either moaned, whimpered or tried to swear to some god out there but wasn't able to. Ichigo wanted to say something, he wanted to tell Grimmjow how much he enjoyed this, how the blue head had an important part in his life in the span of few days and he wanted to tell him that he had deep feelings for him and wanted him to stay. But he couldn't, his brain wasn't functioning at all. It was more like his libido became his thinking organ and all it ordered was to fuck the older man senseless, so that's what he did. He lifted one of the blue head's legs and placed it over his shoulder giving him better positioning.

Even though the older man was almost mute he didn't take his eyes off the ginger, the look he had was more like a maniac than a sane successful business man. He didn't look like himself at all, he was more of a wild animal set free hunting for his prey and in this case Grimmjow was the prey. Grimmjow was nearing his release and was more than ready to let it free, he was in more pleasure than he ever felt, so he moved his hand intending to hold his erection to get some more friction. But before he could touch his dick Ichigo slapped his hand away and held the member himself. After a few strokes Ichigo synchronized his movements. He both fucked and stroked the older man at the same time.

The feeling of the double pleasure was all what Grimmjow needed to explode. He bit his hand and muffled the loud moan that came out of him as he spilled his seed over him and on the couch a little. The clenching of the blue head's muscles and that moan and look on his face was more than enough to bring Ichigo to his release. It felt so good when he emptied himself that he bit Grimmjow's leg and sucked as a last bit of foreplay before he fell on top of him. Grimmjow wrapped his arms around Ichigo and was feeling so peaceful that he fell asleep. Ichigo did the same and took a few snoozes before he woke up again to Grimmjow moving beneath him.

When he got up he found that he was sticky from falling atop Grimmjow which meant a bath was a must. He looked at the older man who looked very peaceful in his sleep. The younger man didn't want to wake him up but his friends would be back any minute and they had to clean up including themselves, so he leaned down and planted a kiss on the sleeping man's lips. Grimmjow reacted though he was sleeping and returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around Ichigo's neck pulling him closer. As much as Ichigo loved to have a round two he knew they were running out of time. "How about we continue this in the shower?" The ginger asked pulling the older man to his feet.

The blue head nodded in agreement and followed the ginger to his private bathroom, after they entered and Ichigo got the hot water running. Grimmjow remembered something. So, he pulled the younger man to an embrace and planted a deep kiss on the ginger's lips before asking, "Does this makes me your bae?"

Ichigo laughed before looking into Grimmjow's eyes, "I suppose that's a yes."

Grimmjow flashed his famous grin before pulling the younger man under the hot water.

X_X

Hello again :D

Phew! Writing this chapter was really hard but it turned out really great (in my opinion at least :P)

I hope you like it too and I would love to hear what you guys think about it.

Tomorrow is my day off so there will be more writing done.

Have a great weekend everyone and take care 3


End file.
